


Apple Pie (Slice Of Life)

by LadyNoir



Series: another one bites the dust (lets be clear I trust no one) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Tony Stark, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Fox News reporters, Gen, Suck It Wanda, The World Loves Tony Stark, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, and he will get it, eventually, tony stark deserves the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoir/pseuds/LadyNoir
Summary: More things keep popping up, Tony is pleased and Pepper has no mercy.





	Apple Pie (Slice Of Life)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I know it's been a while, thank you all for the lovely comments, you guys are awesome and I wish I could give each and one of you a big hug, thanks for reading, enjoy! (Good things come for those who wait)

**_Apple Pie (A slice of life)_ **

 

Tony Stark adjusted his tie and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked good, younger even, Rhodey had joked that lifting the weight of freelancing parasites off his shoulders settled well with his image, Tony had to agree.

 

It had been seven months since Siberia and Tony’s life quality had increased notably. He was engaged to one Miss Pepper Pots (soon to be Stark), they had (more or less) six kids (Vision, FRIDAY, U, DUM-E, Butterfingers and the Spiderling), he had used Extremis to cure Rhodey. Rhodey, who doctors thought that he would never run or fly again, ran even faster than before and flew with even more determination. One surprise addition to his little family had been Miss Van Dyne, Hope had embraced all of Tony’s oddities without caring of what her father thought of the Stark heir, and for that Tony was grateful, besides she had proven to be a great friend to Pepper, more than Natashalie had ever been.

 

Another surprising and not unwelcome addition had been Sorcerer Supreme Stephen Strange, the man was interesting to say the least and declined politely when Tony told him about curing his hands with Extremis, of course Tony being Tony just decided that he needed to find another approach to the eccentric Doctor.

 

Surprisingly for Tony both Hope and Strange had declined Tony’s invitation to move into the compound, Hope explaining gently that they both had homes and didn’t want to impose or live off Tony’s money, something that Tony had a little trouble seeing through thanks to his past experiences, but he was working on it.

 

Another fresh breath of air was Jennifer Walters, who had also declined the invite of living in the compound, but was around enough, always bringing Tony all kinds of baked goods. Turns out she baked when she was stressed and apparently that was a lot, not that Tony was complaining, her slutty brownies were to die for.

 

The roster for the New Avengers were Iron Man, War Machine, Vision, The Wasp, She Hulk and the Sorcerer Supreme with Spiderman as back up, not a bad roster by any means, and the fact that Hope and Jennifer were good with children and successful young women meant that little girls all over the globe felt represented in these New Avengers. The merchandise sold twice as fast. Of course most of that money went to help the people that had suffered thanks to the so-called civil war. The Maria Stark Foundation and the Pym Enterprises Trust Fund were working together to help those who had been affected by everything.

 

Tony agreed to become the face of both the Foundation and the Trust Fund igniting a partnership between Stark Industries and Pym Enterprises that no one had foreseen, both Hope and Tony had celebrated their success along with Pepper, Rhodey, Jennifer and lots of champagne. It was almost as the world was trying to make up for Tony’s shitty childhood and early adulthood, almost.

 

Of course Tony hadn’t really forgotten his main goal, he knew that the Earth was possibly in danger, he had seen it firsthand, and he had warehouses construction a new and better powered Iron Legion, with the input of Vision and FRIDAY. Vision and FRIDAY had a funny relationship, the AI and the Android never knew where they actually stood with each other and since Vision was a separate entity from what Jarvis had been, so even thought he considered Tony to be his creator and father, he didn’t feel as if the bots or Tony’s other AIs were his siblings, but more like complex friends, which was why the Android found himself having feelings for Tony’s girl.

 

Tony had been amused at first, then had tried to explain that Vision and FRIDAY were essentially siblings, and then finally gave up and started working on a body for FRIDAY with the help of Helen Cho and Strange, after all Tony was not going to deny his little girl of some fun, what kind of parent was he?

 

So while FRIDAY’s humanoid body was in the works he focused on the Media and a certain group of Rogues. For the past few days the Media had taken between worshipping him or reminding the world of his achievements, he was not just only Tony Stark anymore, but Doctor Stark, the Media had finally recognized that apart from the good looking devil that he was, he was also a genius with several doctorates under his belt.

 

The rogues were still laying low and His Kittiness had been strangely silent about it all, even though Wakanda had offered help to Germany and Bucharest. Tony figured that T’Challa was waiting for the tensions to calm down so he could step into the spotlight again, not that Tony would allow that to happen anytime soon, he had big plans for the rogues and even though he had nothing against T’Challa or Wakanda, His Kittiness had offered asylum to the person who had left him abandoned in a cold Siberian bunker, never let it be said that Anthony Stark was resentful, just fed up with the world, after all one person could only take so much and Tony had taken enough.

 

* * *

 

 

“Yes Maggie, outside of the HQ of Star Industries Los Angeles, people are out for blood again” said Frank, the young reporter from Fox News, back at the studio Maggie and Joe we’re watching the people that had apparently burned what seemed to be a life-sized doll that had certain resemblance to one Wanda Maximoff “A young kid from MIT scoured the web for the S.H.I.E.L.D./H.Y.D.R.A. files that were dropped by the Black Widow several years ago and found information on Miss Maximoff, she was recruited by H.Y.D.R.A. because of a personal vendetta against Doctor Stark”

 

“But I don’t get it, if she was H.Y.D.R.A., why was she recruited to the Avengers?” asked Maggie, Frank frowned.

 

“According to rumors it was Captain Rogers who recruited her, although we don’t know if it was unanimous” Frank said; both Maggie and Joe nodded.

 

“According to the files, her house was bombed by Stark Industries weapons,” explained Joe.

 

“Yes, but Miss Potts, CEO for Stark Industries released a statement this morning, the bomb that landed in Miss Maximoff’s home was a rip off,” said Maggie quickly “Miss Potts and her team investigated, and we also have to take into consideration that at the time Sokovia was a warzone, Miss Maximoff and her brother were part of a group of rebels too”

 

“That is true, it seems that Miss Maximoff’s behavior comes from a sense of misguided loss and pettiness, after all she needed someone to blame for her parents deaths, and while lamentable, Doctor Stark had nothing to do with them” said the invited Psychologist of the day, Maggie and Joe nodded at him.

 

“What else can you tell us from the protests Frank?” asked Joe, Frank looked behind him and back at the camera.

 

“Well as you can see people are enraged, they hate the fact that Miss Maximoff attempted to kill Doctor Stark and the fact that she joined a Nazi organization to do so makes things worse, there have been several burnings and crucifixions, after all Doctor Stark is LA’s prodigal son, although New Yorkers would like to argue that” Frank said, back at the studio Maggie and Joe nodded.

 

“Well this has been going on for a while, and according to our sources, protests and burnings have begun in New York, Florida, Tennessee, Chicago, Seattle and Boston, so we will keep you posted” said Joe.

 

* * *

 

 

“It was not a fake bomb, it had Stark’s name on it” Wanda argued; Scott, Clint and Natasha sighed.

 

“My arrows used to have Stark’s name on it, and I was the one firing them” Clint tried to reason, Wanda glared at him.

 

“Are you defending him?” she asked.

 

“No, he’s just stating the truth, I’m out” said Scott standing from his seat and going out of the living room.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Press Release**

**Stark Industries**

**Los Angeles**.

 

Los Angeles, California. - Today it has come to our attention that Sokovian citizen Wanda Maximoff claimed that a Stark Industries high-caliber missile hit the apartment building where she resided with her parents and brother at the time, she also claimed that a second missile hit the apartment but did not go off.

 

Here at Stark Industries we are compromised with the truth as such we investigated the existence of said missiles and our investigators found out that both missiles that hit the house, while they bore our Industries’ name, were, in fact, not of Stark Industries manufacture. Our engineers recreated the first blast utilizing our technology and deduced that if a Stark Industries missile would have hit the house the entire family would have been dead on impact and that the second missile would have gone off.

 

After all Stark Industries, when we manufactured weapons, made missiles that exploded under all circumstances with an error margin of 0.01%. Facts that have been verified and made available to the public by our Quality Supervision department. In truth the missiles that hit Miss Maximoff’s home were manufactured in china by Zao-Tek, known Stark Industries replicators.

 

_Virginia Potts._

CEO Stark Industries

Los Angeles.

 

 

 


End file.
